Exemplary embodiments generally relate to electrical computers, digital processing systems, and information security and, more particularly, to system access control based on user identification, password entry, authentication, and credentials.
Authentication is cumbersome. The most common authentication scheme requires knowledge information (e.g., usernames and passwords) to verify a user's identity. Usernames and passwords, though, are difficult to remember and are fraught with typing errors and with case-sensitive requirements. Better schemes for user authentication would be enormously beneficial.